All Like 600 Of Them
by M477
Summary: We Join Our Hero Seth In Pallet Town Where He Begins His Journey To Become Pokemon Master, By Catching All 625 Pokemon! The Journey Will Not Be Easy But I'm Sure With A Little Help, He MIGHT Just Do It! RATED T FOR POSSIBLE FUTURE THINGS
1. Chapter 1 Birthdays!

"Happy Birthday!" Yells Everyone At Once As The Light Is Suddenly On And Blinding Me. "Whoah, Careful With The Lights Next Year! Blinded Me!" I Say Jokingly.  
"Happy Birthday, Bro!" Yells My Friend, leo. He Calls Everyone A Bro. But Before I Continue, Let Me Introduce Myself. My Name Is Seth Kunora, I Have White Hair, Blue Eyes, And I Wear Glasses Over Said Eyes. "Happy tenth Birthday Seth!" says My Mom Happily. "Guess What Me And Your Father Got You!" "Um... I Don't Know, What?" I Reply. "See For Yourself" Says Mom And Dad As They Reveal A Card With My Name And Photo On It. "Your Very Own Pokemon Trainer License! You Can Pick Out Your Pokemon Tommorow!" She Hands Me The Card And I Take A Few Seconds To Look It Over. "Your Parents Told Me You Were Getting A Trainers License So I Managed To Get To Viridian City To Pick Up These!" Says Leo Holding Out 5 Potions. "They Can Heal Your Pokemon! Just Spray Them And You Are Good To Go!" "How DID You Get To Viridian?" I Ask. If You Didn't Know, Between Our Happy Pallet Town And Thier Wonderful Viridian City Is Lots Of Tall Grass In Which Pokemon Like To Ambush People. "The Trees." Begins Leo, "The Trees Are Pathways Remember?" Ah Yes, The Trees. We Use Them To Get From Point A To Point B Quickly, And There's Lots Of Them Along The Way To The City. "Time To Cut The Cake!" Says Mom Bringing Out A Birthday Cake. She Sets It On The Table And Starts Cutting It With A Knife (MURDER). That Night I Just Couldn't Sleep, I Was So Excited About Which Pokemon I Would Choose. Bulbasaur? Squirtle? Charmander? Which One, Which One?! After A While I Just Fell Asleep. I Would Need The Energy, Tommorow Is A Busy Day.

M477 Presents...  
The Project He's Been Working On..

POKEMON!  
All Like... 600 Of Them

What Do You Guys Think? How Is It So Far. I Think I Did Good. Keep Reading Because It's Bound To Get Better! 


	2. Chapter 2 Eevee?

Hey Guys! Sorry I've Been Off The Grid For A While But I've Lost Inspiration To Write These Stories... Writing Them Actually Feels More Like A Chore Then A Pleasure At This Point. I Guess It's Because I've Got My Own Youtube Channel With Other Fans To Please And I Wish I Had The Same Energy To Write Now Like I Did When I Brought Out The Quest For The Golden Apple. Those Were The Days... So I Hope I Didn't Piss To Many People Off With My Long Term Absence. But Anyways, On To The Chapter.

:D Chapter 2 Eevee?

"Seth! It's Time To Wake Up!" I Look At My Alarm Clock Dazily. 9:45. I Look At The Clock For A While Trying To Get Everything Together In My Mind. Suddenly I Realise What Time It Is, It's Fifteen Minuetes Before The Lab Opens And I Get A Pokemon. ... BUT ONLY IF I MAKE IT!  
I Dash To My Wardrobe And I Fling The Doors Open And Look For Something To Wear. I Put On My Green T-Shirt Underneath My Blue Sweater And I Don't Zip It Up Because I Look To Badass To Do So. I Look Around For Some Pants To Put On. I Spot My Jeans And Put Them On One Leg At A Time But It Looks Like I'm Having A Fricken Seizure I Was Going So Fast. I Run To The End Of My Room And Grab My Bag And Head Out. I Return To My Room And Grab My Glasses And Debate My Fedora Hat. No, Too Much Time. And I Bolt Downstairs Grab A "Breakfast Bun" That I Made Yesterday For Today And Run. I Fly Into A Full Tailed Sprint Across Town To The Lab. "Hey Grampa Loser!" one of the bullies in town yells my way. He Grabs My Hood And I Reply With "First, You Know I'm Only Ten, Second, Let Go Before I Kick Your Ass, And Third, Your Just Jelly Because I'm Getting My Pokemon And Your Not Because You Can't Pass The Exam." I Break Out Of His Hold And Sprint For The Lab, punching him in the face as i do so. "Ouch! GET HIM!" he yells. I See His Goons Pile Up On The Road, So I Turn 45 Degrees And Vault Some Fences To Go Around Them And Then Back Onto The Road. I keep running and the lab comes into sight and then i make it onto the stairs and right up without a minuete to spare. literally, i had like... 27 seconds. "Oh Hello Seth, I was thinking you weren't goint to make it." says proffesor Oak. we only have one pokemon left and.." "Is It A Pikachu?" I Ask "No, It's An Eevee." He Responds "Hmmm... An Eevee." I Say Taking A Bite Out Of My Specialty Breakfast Bun. "what are you eating?" Asks Oak "Breakfast Bun, It's A Small Pancake Wrapped In Bacon With Sausage And Syrup In The Middle, Grilled To Perfection." I Explain, to which he says "can you make me one sometime?" I Reply With "Sure, But Back To Business"

-M477 Chapter Outro-  
Well Guys, Another Chapter Out, To My Minecraft Readers: I Am Not Updating Sand Sea For A While Now, but if you like this story, stay tuned. also, check out my youtube channel at www()youtube()com/user/TheNewOfficialM477 -M477 Out- 


End file.
